


Kids first day of school and this happen

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Fan Characters, Fankids - Freeform, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: First day of school for these kids of the ships tagged^^ and thing were going really well until Olivier has a new prank! lets see how this go
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 10





	Kids first day of school and this happen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay meet my fankids! 
> 
> Leo is the son of Makoto and Leon and the oldest son, he has Leon hair color and hair cut but Makoto skin tone, eyes and has a habit of loosing one his shoe plus he loves baseball and softball.
> 
> Jade the daughter of Kirigiri and Aoi, Aoi and Kirirgiri thought why not go find a sprem donor, she is an only child, her soft light purple hair(Cuz Kirigiri was pregnant with her) and she has hazel eyes, she loves swimming and sweet cuz of her sweet tooth.
> 
> Brenda the child of Toko and Togami(Please please dont come @ me with this ship. I was never fond of Tokomaru) she loves to read alot of books mostly disney books, she wear glasses and blond hair, she beg her dad if she can dye her hair so she can match with with her mom(Yes she is a mommys girl), of course she is shy but not around her friends. Reading is her passion. She has a little sister.
> 
> Rin is the child of Akane and Nekomaru, he is the sporty kid and very close friends with Leo because the love of sports, Rin is an only child, He is more like Nekomaru than Akane. He has Akane hair color and Nekomaru eyes. His skintone is mixed with both Akane and Nekomaru.
> 
> Ashlee is the daughter of Sonia and Souda, she is very much a tomboy, she hates dress and prefer being a normal girl than ready taking over the throne. She has blonde hair with pink and black streaks in hair hair, her hair lenght is around her waist area.
> 
> Dylan is the son of Fuyuhiko and Peko, he is serious at times but by hanging around Olivier he opens up to something fun no need to be super uptight. yes he cruse alot thanks Fuyuhiko! he is an only child, he has Peko eye color, short hair which it dirty blonde.
> 
> Hanako, Cloe and Nate are the triplets of Hajime and Nagito, Hanako is the first oldest then Cloe then Nate. Hanako is more fun to be around with, he has green eye but his eye is red, he has Nagito's soft hair, brown hair color and more fun to have has a friend. Now she has Nagito white hair color, soft and his eyes color, she more of like mini Nagito but not insane or anything, lastly Nate, his hair is soft but his ahoge is hard to bend just like Hinata's, he has brown hair with white tips, both Hajime's eye colors he is shy but lucky like Nagito.

"Are you guys excitied for this year of 4th grade?" Saihara ask his two children, they nod "yep! Me and Kentaro are going to have much fun this year, we promise we stay as bro like Daddy and Uncle Amami" Olivier is just like Kaito, Katia say "Im going to rule the school playground"  
"I want to do that!" he say  
"No i want to! and besides Cloe, Nate and Hanako want to help me!" she pouts  
"Hey hey" Saihara squat down to their level, they look at him putting his hands on their cheeks "You two would make a great ruler of the playground" they smile at him the bell ring "You two got your lunch?" they nod  
"Cell phones" they nod "Only use for-" "emergency only, dad we know we know we have you and papa phone on speed dial" Kaita say  
"Im just looking out for both of you, Your papa will pick you guys up later"  
They smile and run off but they stop and give Shuichi a kiss on the cheek "Bye Daddy!"  
he wave at them now he has to hurry to work, a new case jusy open up and he has to hurry.

In the classroom

Kaita runs up to a table of her friends Cloe, Kade, Ashlee(Souda and Sonia daughter), Dylan(Fuyuhiko and Peko son) and Brenda(Togami and Toko daughter)

Oilvier walks to a table with his friends Aaron, Tiana, Jade(Kirigiri and Aoi daughter) Hanako, Nate, Rin(Akane and Nekomaru son) and Leo(Makoto and Leon son) but where's Kentaro? 

The door open and there he is "Sorry he's late" Kiibo say, the teacher say its fine, Kiibo wants to make sure he has everything before he leave, Kentaro told him "Dad im goning to be fine, my friends are here plus just in case something does happen, I will call you and Daddy"  
"I just to make sure you have everything okay"  
He nods, Kiibo fix his clothes and was ready to leave but "Dad wait" looking at him, Kentaro move his hand down oh does he have something to say? he squat down and Kentaro give him a kiss on the cheek and his sleep baby sister on the cheek, she looks at him and reach for him "He has school Ruby come on, you can see him later" she smile and make some cute baby noises.

Now class is starting

Oilvier and Kentaro whisper into each other ears, while Kaita is trying to hear what the teacher is saying, she toss a paper at them, both of them turn to her and she shush them, The teacher turns around "Miss. Kokichi do you have the answer to this problem" she looks at the broad and "6 times 12 equal 72 ma'am"  
"Very good for a very smart student" a proud smile on her face. Making her twin brother roll his eyes thats his sister!  
Now back teaching multiplication to her students  
.  
.  
.  
Lunchtime

The bell rings and every head to the lunchroom, Cloe is in line with Laslow and Mariah(Chiaki and Ibuki daughter), they were talking about the dolls that being release soon  
"i ask my Papa can i have the new dolls but i have to wait til Christmas" Cloe say, grab her tray of food, it just a tuna sandwich with a side of corn, peas and her carton of milk, Mariah grab her tray and a ice cream sandwich "Yeah i want to ask my mom can i have this doll name Rainbow high, I really like the purple girl"  
"Hmmm? what happen to the Winx club dolls Cloe?" Laslow ask her, she gave him a smile "Uhhh i cut Bloom hair off and i got grounded for that" she say, rubbing behind her neck, they move to cashier, show their id's and sit by the table with the rest of their friends while chatting away.  
Ashlee is talking to Dylan and Brenda about something which Brenda is not even paying attention, she is just reading her book that her dad reads. Kaita take the book away "Earth to Brenda"  
"Katia! i was reading that!" she reach for her book but she stop her "Nu uh! I ask if you wanted my gummy worms since my dad is giving me so much"  
"Uh if only you give me back my book" she say, Katia nods "Okay, you read alot of Disney books" handing her back her book  
"Yes its my favorite book, Snow white is my favorite princess" she hugs the book  
"Didnt the movie came in around the 1930's?" Jade ask, Brenda nod "Yes its my favorite movie" Tiana put her bottle of juice down, wiping her mouth  
"Wha? my favorite princess has to be Belle! hey your more like Belle than Snow white because you read alot of books just like her" Tiana say, Laslow say "But Tiana your just like princess from princess and the frog"  
"Huh? im more like Elsa! i dont need a man to save me" she say, making her giggles "Hey whats so funny" she say, Katia got up "Oh nothing, you are just so weird" the bell rung YES everyone favorite time of the day 

RECESS TIME!

Everyone runs around, playing on the playground, swingin on the swing set and Kentaro is climbin on the monkey bars, hanging upside down "Hey" he grunts up, flipping himself around and landed on the ground, Oilvier look at him while climbing "Why is your sister always so smart"  
"Im smart too ya know, i exist too" making him giggle "What?" he say, Kentaro jump up, grab the monkey bar "My dad says you're just like uncle Kaito when he was little"  
"Hm my dad says the same time about you but more like Uncle Amami"  
"People always says that, i dont know what it is but they say its sense of adventure"  
Oilvier put his head on his arm, sit on the monkey bar, flip himseld around and "Ow!"  
"Ow!" He rubs his head and see who he hit "Leo! Dude im sorry"  
"Hey, no biggie what are you two doing"  
"Planning a new prank on the principal Mr.Rat man" Oilvier say making Kentaro worried "Uh you shouldnt-"  
"Leo are you in?"  
"I dont know...." Leo say "Oh come on! It'll be super fun; watch as he slip throught the hallways, You and Kentaro hold a bag of flour " HUH?!?" Kentaro is already getting a bad feeling about this  
"then we get Rin to help out with the feathers to make him like a chicken and lastly We can get Hanako with the red rubber gloves to put on top of his head and boom Mr.Rat will soon be Mr.Chicken" as he make chicken noises  
"Oooh did someone say my name?" they see Hanako there;  
"YO! Hanako done hanging out with my sister" he tease him  
"Actually i was talking to Mariah, Laslow and Jade thank you very much, I cant help but over heard you have a new prank"  
"Yep, but we're all in this together" Olivier hold his hand out, Hanako and Leo put their hand on top of Olivier  
"No this is a very bad idea" Kentaro say, "Taro come on, it'll be super fun and besides he is our favorite friend to do pranks on" Hanako say; "Yeah lets say a very fun tester" Leo say  
"Come on Kentaro, i want us to start our school year with a bang" Olivier say....Aaa alright he joins in.  
They round up the people they listed, Rin was in, Nate was lost doing what to who? Of course the girls finds this stupid but that didnt stop Ashlee for joining the fun, Katia knows this is a bad idea....Oh well lets see what happen  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Running down the hallway, Ashlee set the slippery oil across the hallway towards the kichten where the flours and pillow fluffs are set and ready to let loose and lastly, Hanako hanging upside down with the red glove

"Everythinf is all set over" Ashlee say, Olivier nod his head at Rin "Hey Leo are you guys ready?" he talk in the walkie talkie  
"Ready as my dad next baseball game, Kentaro do your thing" he say  
"what did i get myself into...Come on Kade to his office and remember what you need to tell him"  
Kade nod his head, knocking on the door "Uh Mr. Ra...I mean Mr.Burns i lost my mom's music piece i cant find it, can you help me?"  
"Sure son, lets go find it" Kade thanks him and making sure he is following him, then make a run for it, he runs to the other side of the hallway "THIS WAY MR.BURNS!" he shout hiding behind Laslow, as the principal was running he slip! YES ITS WORKING the two boys watch him slide down to the kitchen, they high five each other turning around and a teacher was there.....Uh oh

Ashlee watch him go "KENTARO LEO GO!" The door open and the principal got caught in flour making them laugh, Ashlee told them nice job, now three them were about to see what happen next, Ashlee heard a "Ahem..." she slowly turns around and see her teacher "Im so dead" she say, Kentaro and Leo were looking for her but they got caught.

Rin and Dlyan release the feathers from the lunch room ceiling, they jumo down, laughing at the principal as he get caught by Hanako red gloves, the boys were about to head back to Olivier, soon they turn around "Oh...Oh Hi Ms.Jones" busted.

Hanako and Olivier high five each other as mission is complete, Olivier takes out his phone for a photo but his phone was taken away and see the teacher....We are so dead!

In the principal

Angry mom and dad here, the principal tell the parent what happen, Olivier just know his dad, Ouma is angry at him the principle blah on and on, Ashlee stands up "Well it was a fun one right mo..." Sonia is not happy, so she sit back down before she make her even more upset. "It was just a harmless prank" Laslow say "He's right" Kade say  
"Yeah no one got hurt" Rin say, The parents hush them. 

After all that

Olivier walks up to his friends parents "Auntie Tojo....Your highness....Everyone im sorry i didnt mean to get them into trouble" Ouma let out a sigh and put his hand on his shoulder "Thats my boy" making everyone roll their eyes. LIke father like son

"Ashlee you promise to never do that again" Sonia ask her daughter, she nods very quickly "I promise if thw bike is broken then its a pinky promise"  
"I was just worried that your dad will get angry at you"  
"Aw mom come on you always get me out of trouble anyway"  
"Shh you werent suppose to say that"  
"Sorry mommy" they both laugh.

"Well this has been a good day and i must find my sister and brother" Hanako was about to find them but Nagito was yeah mad "Dad...I uh...Dont tell daddy please" oh no not the facs  
"No no dont give that pouty face" Hanako making the cutest pouty face....Nagito cant look away "Okay fine but if Hinata ask why the principal called then i have to make an excuse"  
"YOUR THE BEST!" Hanako hugs his leg.

"Leo" he turns around see Makoto waiting for an answer "Well Olivier though it would be cool if we could pull a good prank the principal and we get away scott free"  
Making Makoto shake his head "you have alot of explaining to do"  
"Im grounded am i?"  
"After your dad baseball game then yes, that means-  
"No tv, No being on my phone and all that"  
"Yeah come on, you have a doctor appointment today" 

"Dylan..." Fuyuhiko tapping his feet "It thought it would fun to watching slide down to the kicthen and hit the fucking flour and i heard the loudest thunk!"  
Shaking his head "Your lucky your mother was busy taking care of the cat at home"  
"I promise i wont do it again, i dont want to see her scary side" both shudder of Peko angry mama mode  
"Come on and stop crussin" he say makong his son puff his cheek.

After all the talking and going home and kids are grounded for the week.

"I told you it was a stupid idea"  
"Shut it Katia!"


End file.
